The oral cavity offers a spatially quite limited work area for dental treatment, but accessibility of the target area is crucial for the quality of dental operations. However, tools and equipment hitherto available do not always meet the spatial conditions in the oral cavity:
Some most often treated target areas are situated within the range of the palate or, on backside of the tongue, in the lower jaw.
Right and left tooth rows are to be worked on completely differently, but there is only identical equipment offered for both fields.
Moreover, frequently surfaces of teeth are concerned, which are hidden to direct observation, or are within interdental spaces and thus averted to direct sight, or hidden by template strands, tapes or fixing clips, which inhibit direct access to the working area.
Furthermore the working position of the dentist, facing the oral cavity, is but hardly variable. Thus direct access can only rarely be achieved.
Therefore instruments, that can only be used at straight access to the field of work and which inevitably do not consider a widening angle between the field of work and the pinpointing of the instrument resulting from its handhold position, are actually inappropriate.